


Important Things

by greecehk



Series: Secret Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1917, Homophobic Language, M/M, Medical Torture, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psiquiátrico, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: 05 de Julio, 1917. Inglaterra.
El padre de Harry lo interna en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su compañero de cuarto será lo único que lo mantendrá cuerdo en ese lugar.
"Cosas importantes que no debo olvidar. Mi nombre es Harry Edward Styles. Tengo 18 años. Nací en Holmes Chapel. Mi padre es una mala persona. Tengo una hermana mayor: Gemma. Mi madre fue asesinada."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Para escribir este one shot me inspiré en un cortometraje que vi hace tiempo en YouTube. Quedo más oscuro de lo que había planeado en un inicio, así que me disculpo por adelantado.

**Cosas importantes que no debo olvidar.**

 

_1917\. Londres, Inglaterra._

_Julio_

Harry tomó una profunda respiración, intentando contrarrestar la desesperación que comenzaba a creer en su pecho. Vio a la enfermera que estaba a su lado, preparando una pequeña maquina.

—No te preocupes, niño. Te vamos a curar.

La voz ronca y despreocupada del doctor hizo que el pánico lo inundara.

Había dos enfermeras en la habitación. Una alta y rubia, que parecía estar revisando papeles y tomando notas. La otra es la que estaba a su lado, pelirroja y de mirada dulce.

Aún así en esos momentos todos asustaban a Harry.

—Bien. Edward vamos a curarte de tu demencia, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—¡Pero yo no tengo nada! ¡Nunca mentí! ¡Mi padre asesinó a mamá e intentó matarme a mí! Lo juro, ¡lo juro!— gritaba ahora lleno de pánico al ver a la enfermera pelirroja con una diadema que conectaba con la máquina, la cual tenía dos esponjas a cada lado. Las estaba humedeciendo en una cubeta.

El doctor negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Tu padre es un buen hombre, Edward. Él es alcalde justo por eso. Y tu madre murió en un accidente hace cinco años. Esas son alucinaciones, y es por eso que estás aquí.

—No murió, lo juro, mi padre la asesinó— sollozó, sintiendo como la enfermera le ponía la diadema y las esponjas húmedas eran colocadas en sus sienes. El doctor se sentó a su lado, anotando sus datos.

—¿Y qué me dices sobre cuándo intentaste matar a tu hermana?— inquirió tranquilamente, acomodando su bata.

—No lo hice. Dios, yo nunca haría algo como eso. Amo a Gemma, mi padre mintió. Por favor, por favor, tiene que creerme— susurró mirando fijamente los ojos claros del doctor. Este hizo una mueca.

—Te curaremos. Acabaremos tu tratamiento y estarás bien. Haremos que olvides esas locuras— dijo condescendiente. Harry no pudo refutar eso porque la enfermera le puso un tipo de mordaza en la boca para que no mordiera su lengua.

Lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas cuando la enfermera prendió la máquina, giró la válvula para determinar la fuerza de los electrochoques y apretó un botón.

Los gritos se ahogaban con la mordaza, su espalda se arqueaba por el dolor sobre la camilla, e intentaba desesperadamente liberar sus muñecas de los amarres.

Sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, buscando algo para menguar el agudo dolor que lo recorría de la cabeza a las puntas de sus pies.

—Muy bien, Edward. Terminó la sesión por hoy. Te llevarán a tu habitación ahora— le dijo el doctor, haciendo que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que se había desmayado unos minutos.

Le quitaron la diadema y la mordaza. El respiro con esfuerzo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo gritar de dolor.

—Haremos que olvides esas cosas. Tranquilo. Serás alguien bueno pronto— repitió el doctor, sentándose en su escritorio—. Ahora, las enfermeras te llevarán a tu nuevo cuarto.

* * *

 

La habitación era sumamente pequeña, sólo tenía lugar para las dos camas,  cada una pegada a cada extremo de la pared, dejando un espacio entre estas para que pudiera pasar y acostarse. Todo era blanco. La puerta de hierro, las paredes, el piso, las sábanas, los barrotes de la cama.

Dios, ya extrañaba los colores.

Adolorido se acostó en la cama de la izquierda, ya que la otra estaba destendida, así que alguien ya estaba durmiendo ahí. Se preguntó quién sería su compañero de habitación, y si sería peligroso. Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo, -blanco, por supuesto-, pensando en cómo podría salir de ahí. Si lograba hacerlo, no volvería con su padre. Antes muerto. Escaparía a otro país, otro continente si era necesario. Aquí lo único bueno es que Gemma estaba casada, así que su padre no podría hacerle daño a ella.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Vio como una enfermera metía a un chico y luego volvía a asegurar la puerta.

Harry lo miró unos segundos, era de su tamaño, o probablemente unos centímetros más bajo. Su pelo era castaño y lacio, pero estaba todo revuelto en un flequillo. Sus ojos eran azules, y sus labios finos y de un rosa pálido.

El chico se acostó en la cama de al lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. Se veía débil y adolorido, así que Harry supuso que también vendría del tratamiento.

—Soy Harry Styles, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

El castaño lo vio a los ojos por un momento antes de sonreír.

—Louis Tomlinson. Cuando no esté más muerto que vivo te daré la mano y me presentaré correctamente.— Su voz era ligeramente aguda, y Harry pensó que contrastaba a la perfección con su voz gruesa.

Sonrió ante las palabras de Louis.

—¿También vienes del tratamiento?

Louis enarcó la ceja ante la pregunta.

—Eso no se llama tratamiento. Eso es una puta tortura. Daña el hipocampo del cerebro y hace que perdamos la maldita memoria...  A todo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Harry mordió su labio inferior, no muy seguro de decirle. O inseguro de que le fuera a creer.

—Mi... Mi padre asesinó a mamá, y cuando yo me enteré intentó asesinarme a mí. Y bueno, supongo que para deshacerse de mí me metió en este lugar.

—Que mal— susurró Louis, pero no lo hizo con tono burlón o sarcástico. Con una mueca aclaró—, yo sé que es eso. Los padres son una mierda. El mío también fue el que me metió en este infierno.

—¿Por qué?

Louis hizo una pausa, antes de sonreír de lado.— Te lo diré. Pero seguro te daré asco o una mierda así y no me volverás a hablar.

Frunció el entrecejo ante eso. Ofendido porque alguien pensara así de él.

—No lo haré, dime.

—No me atraen las mujeres. Me gustan los hombres.

_Oh_.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras Harry intentaba procesar lo que el castaño acababa de decirle.

—¿Eso es posible? ¿Qué te guste un hombre?

—A ti te gustan las mujeres, ¿no?

—Seguro, eso es para mí lo normal.

—Yo pienso que cuando te gusta alguien, o realmente te enamoras, no te fijas en el sexo de la persona— murmuró, como si le estuviera contando el secreto más grande del mundo—, eso es, para mí, lo normal.

 

* * *

 

_Agosto_

—La sesión 8 está finalizada. Puedes irte, Edward— dijo el doctor cuando Harry estaba sentado en la camilla.

—Púdrase— escupió, frotándose las muñecas.

—Tus modales siguen siendo realmente malos— murmuró, anotando algo en su libreta—. Vete a tu habitación. No tendrás cena por faltarle el respeto a alguien que sólo quiere ayudarte.

Harry rodó los ojos, mientras era conducido a su habitación por la enfermera pelirroja.

Al entrar se encontró con Louis tapado hasta el cuello con la sábana, respirando con dificultad. Harry suspiró haciendo un puchero y sentó en su cama, inclinando su cuerpo para tocar la frente del castaño. Este al sentir el toque se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Cuando enfocó su mirada y distinguió a Harry, sonrió.

—Hey— murmuró con voz ronca.

—Hola, Lou. ¿Tu fiebre bajó?— inquirió preocupado. Louis asintió entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

—Sí. Sólo necesito descansar y mañana estaré mejor.

—Aún no puedo creer que ayer te hayan dado electrochoques sin importarles que estuvieras tan enfermo.

Louis alzó los hombros por debajo de la manta.

—Todos aquí son idiotas— dio como única respuesta—, excepto tú, claro.

Harry sonrió ante eso y suspiró. Louis se veía mal, tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo sus orbes azules y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo habitual.

—Ya no recuerdo el nombre de mamá, Lou. La recuerdo a ella, pero olvidé su nombre. En estos momentos sólo recuerdo el tuyo, el mío y el de mi hermana.

—Yo hace mucho olvide a mi padre y mi madre. Donde nací. Olvidé los colores, Haz. ¿Tú recuerdas de qué color era el cielo?

El rizado suspiró. Es obvio que se olvidarían de eso a la larga, se la pasaban encerrados en esa habitación blanca, o en el consultorio para su tratamiento.

—Era azul.

—Azul... ¿como mis ojos?

—No— negó de inmediato—, definitivamente el azul de tus ojos es mucho más bonito. Más bien azul como... Como el azul de las charolas donde nos dejan la comida.

El mayor asintió. Harry ni siquiera se percató de lo que dijo acerca de los ojos de Louis, estaba muy ocupado intentando recordar el color del cielo en la noche. Hace tanto no veía más que color blanco. Los ojos de Louis eran una salvación a eso, eran de esa azul tan bonito que evitaban que se volviera loco encerrado en ese lugar.

—Te tengo un regalo— escuchó decir a Louis, sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

—Hace una semana decías que lo que más te daba miedo era perder tus recuerdos importantes— comenzó, metiendo una mano debajo de su almohada—, entonces hoy, a la enfermera que vino a verme, le robé esto.

Harry tapó su boca para ahogar un grito.

Era una pluma y un trozo de papel.

—¡Dios Lou! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!— repetía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las cosas y besaba la frente del castaño, quien rió ante el entusiasmo del menor.

—No es mucho, sólo un pedaz...

—Es mucho, Lou. Créeme que es mucho— susurró feliz. Se sentó en el piso, recargándose contra la cama de Louis.

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó con fuerza la pluma que tenía en su mano derecha. Miró el liso pedazo de papel blanco y comenzó a escribir.

_"Cosas importantes que no debo olvidar._   
_Mi nombre es Harry Edward Styles. Tengo 18 años. Nací en Holmes Chapel. Mi padre es una mala persona. Tengo una hermana mayor: Gemma. Mi madre fue asesinada."_

Hizo la cabeza para atrás y miró a su compañero de habitación, quien observaba atentamente lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Deberías agregar tu comida favorita.

—Eso no es relevante. Mira, tal vez sólo caben cinco palabras más y se llena el papel, así que sólo debo anotar cosas demasiado importantes.

Louis sólo se encogió de hombros, frotando con suavidad su sien.

—Bueno, yo no necesito anotar nada entonces.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque realmente no hay nada en mi vida que valga la pena recordar— susurró antes de caer dormido, agotado.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que aparecía en su vientre al ver los finos labios entre abiertos de Louis.

 

* * *

 

_Septiembre_

Miró como la enfermera dejaba acostado a Louis en la cama, antes de retirarse. Este se encontraba mirando el techo con atención. Harry decidió no hablar, ya que cuando Louis regresaba de sus sesiones siempre necesitaba unos minutos para excavar en su mente y ver que recordaba... y que no.

Unos minutos después Louis dio un suspiro tembloroso antes de susurrar. —Olvide el nombre de mis hermanas.

—¿Qué?

—Olvide el maldito nombre de mis hermanas, Haz. Jodida mierda, ni siquiera puedo recordar cuantas eran— gruñó, pegándole con la palma de su mano al colchón. Luego se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Harry.

Este suspiró triste, sabía lo que se sentía olvidar cosas importantes. Ya no recordaba la mayoría de su infancia ni la cara de su hermana gracias a los electrochoques que recibía dos veces por semana. 

—Mi nombre es Harry Edward Styles— susurró, mirando el papel doblado que tenía en su puño—, tengo dieciocho años. Nací en Holmes Champel. Mi padre es una mala persona. Mi hermana se llama...

Apretó el puño donde tenía el papel y cerró los ojos, buscando en su dañado cerebro el nombre de su hermana.

—Gina... No— mordió su labio inferior, evitando llorar— ¿Ge-? ¡Gemma! Mi hermana se llama Gemma, mi madre fue asesinada— susurraba como un mantra, viendo fijamente el cabello lacio y castaño de Louis sobresalir de la manta.

Esto estaba tan mal.

 

* * *

 

_Octubre_

—Créeme, el tratamiento es mil veces más doloroso para mí.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo sería? A los dos nos hacen lo mismo.

—No hablo del dolor físico, Haz— negó con la cabeza, Louis estaba sentado en la cama, recargado contra la pared. Harry sentado frente a él, ambos con las piernas recogidas para caber en la pequeña cama—, es mayor el dolor emocional. Por algo me duele demasiado ver a las enfermeras o al doctor, pero no logro recordar por qué. Sentir la mirada del doctor sobre mí me provoca la molesta sensación de estar olvidando algo realmente importante.

—Bueno, eso es una mierda.

Louis posó una mano en su pecho, actuando escandalizado.

—¡Oh por dios! El pequeño Haz diciendo esas vulgaridades. No puedo creerlo.— Harry rodó los ojos, divertido por el tono exagerado del mayor.

—Tú me enseñaste a decirlas. Además, no soy pequeño. Tú eres pequeño.

El castaño frunció el ceño— ¿Qué? ¡Soy mayor que tú!

—Hablaba de la estatura. Y sólo eres mayor que yo por dos años— contraatacó riendo. Louis se quedo un momento callado.

—¿Por cuántos?

Harry dejó de reír inmediatamente, viendo la expresión consternada del otro.

_Oh dios, olvidó su edad._

—Tú... Tienes veinte años, Lou. Cumplirás veintiuno pronto.

Louis permaneció en silencio, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Oh...— murmuró. Unos segundos después volvió a levantar la mirada, forzando una sonrisa—. Pronto seré un anciano entonces, ¿eh?

—No lo serás. Además no importa, eres muy atractivo— expresó sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sintió un sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro—. Espera, no quise decir eso, yo-

—Entonces no crees que sea atractivo— dijo Louis serio.

—No... ¡Digo!, sí. Yo sólo... Eh— balbuceaba escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Yo pienso que eres muy, demasiado atractivo. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—No está bien que piense así de un hombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Está mal.

—¿Quién lo dice? ¿La maldita sociedad?— Harry asintió, aún escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos— Si te das cuenta Haz, en este infierno no hay ninguna puta persona que nos pueda juzgar. Todos aquí están igual o más jodidos que nosotros. Así que, al menos aquí, Harry, nosotros decidimos lo que está bien o mal.

 

* * *

 

_Noviembre_

Cuando la última luz se apagó en el hospital psiquiátrico, Harry se levantó de su cama, pasándose a la de Louis y metiéndose bajo las mantas.

—Hey, esto se te está haciendo una costumbre— susurró débilmente Louis, sonando como un reclamo pero aún así volteándose y pasando su brazo por la cintura de Harry, quien inmediatamente se acurrucó más cerca de él.

—Hoy le escupí en la cara al doctor— susurró, sonriendo enormemente al sentir el pecho de Louis vibrar gracias a su suave risa.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué hizo él?

—Me dijo que no podría tener cena en una semana. Pero dios, valió la pena. Ellos no podrán contra nosotros Lou.

—Ya lo creo. Y no te preocupes, compartiré mi cena contigo.

—No, de ninguna manera. Yo estoy bien sólo con el almuerzo, pero tú Lou has estado muy débil estos días, así que no me llevaré la mitad de tu fuente de energías.

—Estás exagerando.

—Ahora quiero escupirte en la cara a ti también.

Louis soltó una corta carcajada, y el menor rápidamente alzó la vista, forzándola en la oscuridad para intentar apreciar las bonitas arrugas que se hacían en las esquinas de los ojos azules. Amaba tanto eso.

—Es noche, hay que dormir— le susurró Louis, dándole un beso en la sien. Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, apoyando nuevamente su frente en el pecho del mayor, dudando en sí debía decirlo. Suspiró y se armo de valor.

—¿Lou?— este hizo un sonido que indicaba que lo estaba escuchando—, eh, tú... ¿podrías besarme?

El silencio reinó en la habitación, y Harry estaba muerto de vergüenza rogando porque Louis no lo odiara después de eso.

—¿Por qué quieres que te bese?

Harry mordió su labio inferior— Porque sí.

—No es una respuesta.

—Quiero que me beses— refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, apretándose más contra el pecho del castaño, quien soltó un quejido seguido de una risa enternecida.

—Entonces deberías salir de tu escondite y acercarte a mi rostro.

Harry sonrió feliz, alzando su cara quedando de frente con la del mayor. Miró con atención el brillo de los ojos azules que sobresalía en la oscuridad de la habitación, e hipnotizado comenzó a acercarse hasta que ambas narices chocaron en una suave caricia. La respiración de Harry se aceleró cuando rozó sus gruesos labios contra los finos de Louis.

Se separó un segundo antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez de manera desesperada, posando sus manos en la nuca de Louis, sintiendo las de este posicionarse en su cintura para acercar más sus cuerpos.

El beso para Harry duró varios minutos -aunque pudieron ser horas, en realidad el paso del tiempo no importaba en esos momentos-, cuando se separó tenía la respiración acelerada, y en sus labios sentía unas agradables cosquillas.

—Quiero besarte de nuevo— susurró, aún con las mariposas revoloteando agitadas en su vientre. Louis rió suavemente.

—Yo también lo quiero, pero estoy agotado. Lo siento, Haz.

El rizado asintió comprendiendo, volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor.

—Gracias, Lou.

—Yo soy quien debería agradecerte a ti. Y si hay algo que ruego por no olvidar, definitivamente eres tú.

Harry sonrió, dándole un beso de piquito a Louis antes de volver a acurrucarse.

—No podemos rendirnos, Lou. Tenemos que poder contra ellos.

 

* * *

 

_Diciembre_

—Soy Harry Edward Styles. Tengo dieciocho años. Nací en...— mordió su labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño—, yo nací, nací en...

Se sintió a punto de hiperventilar, ya no podía recordar ni la mitad de lo que tenía escrito en el papel, el cual apretó en su puño, sin querer verlo aún.

—Yo, yo nací en...— sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda contra la pared. Miró hacia la cama de Louis, quien se había tardado más que de costumbre en su sesión.

Se quedó una hora -o tal vez más- así, viendo la cama del castaño e intentando recordar el lugar en que nació. De repente, tres enfermeras entraron a la habitación, cambiando las sábanas de la cama de Louis en silencio. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Louis?

Ninguna le respondió.

Se quedó callado, viendo a las enfermeras salir de la habitación. Rápidamente se puso de pie y pegó lo más que pudo su oreja contra la puerta de hierro, escuchó de inmediato las voces de las tres mujeres.

—...en la camilla.

—Fue trágico.

Una de ellas suspiró.

—Tomlinson no resistió el tratamiento, sí. Pero es que eso no tiene cura, ¿cierto? Que te gusten los hombres siendo uno, es completamente una abominación, una aberración. Tal vez estuvo bien después de todo que muriera.

Las otras dos enfermeras afirmaron, dándole la razón.

Harry no sabe qué pasó después de eso, no sabe cómo llegó de nuevo a la cama -de Louis- y se acostó ahí. Lo único que sabe es que lloró toda la noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Lloró mientras apretaba el trozo de papel entre sus puños con fuerza.

Y sí, se rindió ese día. Pero, ¿quién lo podía culpar? Louis era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo ahí.

¿Para qué luchar, si la razón por la que lo hacía ya no está más con él?

•

Una semana después, cuando las enfermeras fueron por él para llevarlo al consultorio, no puso resistencia. Sólo dejó que lo llevaran, al llegar se recostó en la camilla con tranquilidad, abrió la boca de manera sumisa, sintiendo el sabor a hule inmediatamente. Las esponjas mojadas se posaron con suavidad en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, y apretó con fuerza el papel que tenía en la mano derecha.

—20 de diciembre. 16:00 hrs. Paciente: Harry Edward Styles. Número de sesión, 53— recitaba la enfermera rubia con su expediente en las manos, el doctor escribiendo lo que le era dictado.

—Está bien, comencemos— susurró él. La enfermera asintió, girando la válvula, y apretando el botón.

Harry ahogó sus gritos en el hule de su boca, apretando con más fuerza el papel al sentir los choques eléctricos penetrar en su cabeza, recorriendo su cuerpo. Y, a pesar del dolor, a su mente sólo llegaba la imagen de unos finos labios rosados curvados en una tierna sonrisa. De unos bonitos ojos azules arrugándose en las esquinas.

Respiró con dificultad cuando los choques terminaron, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Una vez más— ordenó el doctor, encendiendo la pipa que había entre sus dedos. La enfermera asintió, presionando una vez más el botón.

Y esta vez Harry no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apretar el papel que había en su mano derecha, dejándolo caer, y sintiendo de nuevo la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, provocándole un agudo dolor. Después, todo se puso oscuro para él.

—Es suficiente— dijo el hombre mayor, acomodando su bata blanca y acercándose a la camilla.

La enfermera retiró la mordaza, y la diadema. Soltó los amarres de las muñecas y ayudó a Harry para que este tomará asiento.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Edward?

Harry mostró una mueca de total confusión, mirando a la enfermera que estaba a su lado.

—Harry Edward, ese es tu nombre, cariño— aclaró ella con una sonrisa dulce.

—¡Oh!— el rostro del chico se iluminó y mostró una bonita sonrisa—, me siento bien.

—¿En qué piensas?— inquirió una vez más el doctor, acercando una lamparita e iluminando los ojos verdes con esta.

—Me gusta. Mi nombre. Harry, ¿no?— hablaba sin dejar de sonreír, balanceando sus pies.

—Sí. Ese es tu nombre— contestó el mayor, revisando el pulso de la pálida muñeca. Sonriendo—, y me alegra anunciarte que tu tratamiento aquí terminó. Hemos logrado curarte y pronto podrás volver a casa.

—¿A casa?

El doctor asintió— A casa, con tu padre.

—¡Oh! Está bien. Entonces muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, cariño— respondió la enfermera pelirroja—, me alegra saber que pudiste completar el tratamiento. Eres un chico muy fuerte y valiente.

Harry le sonrió, bajándose de la camilla.

—Uh... ¿y ahora qué hago?— preguntó confundido, mirando su al rededor—. Siento que algo se me olvida.

—Si lo olvidaste no debe ser importante— respondió el doctor desinteresado, guardando los papeles y cerrando el expediente, guardándolo en el fondo de su escritorio. De todas formas, no creía tener que volver a sacarlo—. Y lo que harás ahora será ir a dormir a tu habitación. Mañana te daremos de alta.

—Está bien.

—La enfermera te acompañará— avisó, mientras veía a la mujer rubia asentir.

—Gracias de nuevo. ¡Nos vemos!— se despidió Harry, caminando hacia la salida del consultorio, detrás de la mujer.

El doctor suspiró, guardando su pipa y acomodándose su bata.

—Señorita Evans, ¿podría terminar de limpiar el consultorio usted?

—Por supuesto, doctor Tomlinson.

La enfermera le sonrió al hombre mayor antes de que este saliera. Comenzó a limpiar el pequeño cuarto, feliz por haber ayudado a otro paciente con su recuperación.

Estaba arreglando la camilla cuando pisó algo, bajó la mirada y encontró un pequeño papel arrugado y desgastado por el paso del tiempo. Con curiosidad lo recogió, desdoblándolo con cuidado y leyendo su contenido.

_"Cosas importantes que no debo olvidar._   
_Mi nombre es Harry Edward Styles. Tengo 18 años. Nací en Holmes Chapel. Mi padre es una mala persona. Tengo una hermana mayor: Gemma. Mi madre fue asesinada._ **_Estoy enamorado de Louis Tomlinson_ ** _."_

                 
             
         
Fin.


End file.
